


Last Night

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot inspired by the song “Daylight” by Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

I never thought this moment would come, a time when you and I would part, where there were no tomorrow’s, no more I’ll see you later or maybe next time. It was true our friendship had gone on a sabbatical when you moved to Florida with your mom but once the radiance of your light came back into my life, I took it for granted that it would always be there to welcome me into a new day.

I tried time and time again to make you see that inner beauty, the magnificence of your soul, your life as it were but his dark cloud was too encompassing, too overpowering for you to see through to the perfection that was you just the way you are. It is no small feat trying to show you all the ways I can and will be better than he, my persona alone not enough to convenience you and so as past dictated, I transformed into something more, something so powerful not even you could deny such magnificent strength and distinct superiority and yet your eyes never veer from his. The echoing reminders of those putrid words lingering in my head as I stay here outside your window trying to think of a way to spend our last night together, It will never be you. I love him Jacob.

A growl permeates through my chest, the beast defiant of such notions, such fallacy because an imprint never denies fate, never. My hands fist into balls beside me, the anger coursing through every muscle and nerve ending, begging and pleading to be let free, to unleash the wrath upon the one person who keeps me from you but there is no time for that. The once welcoming sun of the morning hours will be upon us soon and with it, the sadness that will completely consume me. 

You are set to be married tomorrow, caged in a life of death and shackled to the empty promises of everlasting life. Why couldn’t you see life was worth living, experiencing with someone who had endless rivers of love for you? Why couldn’t you turn a blind eye to his tricks just like you turned a blind eye to my open displays of affection towards you? Am I no different? Does the light of my devotion not shine brighter than the dark orb of his self-destructive tendencies?

My hands break free of the fist and run loosely through my hair as I try to fight the internal battle of right versus wrong within my own mind. Would I further damage what little we have left by taking it upon myself to enter your bed, to lie with you while I can still hear the lullaby of your beating heart? If only you could feel it like I do, absorb the glory of its melody and learn to enjoy the simply pleasure of falling asleep to its powerful strum. I know these are hopeless dreams but maybe just one night, this last night of life I can show you another way, a path so clear and obvious it would seem foolish to choose any other path.

With several large jumps, I reach the top of the tree and remain perched by your window hoping you are still awake. To no avail, peaceful and asleep you remain, your pale skin shimmering in the moon light as your hand remains at your side while the other rests upon your stomach. It would be cruel to disturb such a peaceful slumber however my need is most urgent and if not now, it would be never.

Leaning forward I force the decaying wood of your window and with ease open it up to the cool spring breeze, your body filling instantly with Goosebumps while your lower lip quivers in recoil. To see such repercussions of such a simple action takes my mind from all thought while one remains as it always has, to keep you safe. Without thought I climb through the window, into your bed and rest beside you, my arm reaching over your fragile body and pulling you softly into my heated chest. You offer no contest and like so many times before, you remain as still as a lump on a log. 

Your undisturbed position calls to mind the funny jokes we use to share and without warning, a soft chuckle exits my lips. As if you heard me, felt me, my name escapes your lips as your head nestles more deeply into my chest. The syllables of my name had never sounded so sweet, penetrated me so deeply that the desire to hear it again became direr. 

Leaning down I move your hair away from your ears and whisper, “Bella…”

“Jake…don’t go” you whisper in return, your arm circling around my waist so now we were chest to chest and my resolve was breaking with each passing moment. I knew you were asleep for if not, your hand would be clear across my face like it had in times past when I tried to get close, to prove I was the better choice, the only choice over a miserable death.

“I will never let you go” I reply as my finger runs faintly over your exposed arm.

“Show me” you reply and for a moment I second guess what I just heard. This was true mind over matter. Never once had you ever asked me to do anything of the sort and so I had to believe this was just my emotion overpowering my common sense.

I remain still admiring your opal skin shimmering under the radiance of the full moon. You were truly beautiful, your inner glow just as radiant as your physical one and yet you fail to see how valuable you truly are. I try hard to fight the urge to sample your skin, feel the heat of your body upon my lips, taste the sweetness of the strawberry scent that pervades my senses but I fight it as hard as humanly possible. 

We only have this one night for in the morning we will part ways, you to your death and me to my immediate same. An imprint cannot live without the other and thusly my mind will find comfort in grief of the love I will never know again.

My hasten breath teases your skin, your body quivering under its heat but not retracting from my advance. The taste of you is more decadent than the finest chocolate and without delay my tongue runs soft circles in the place where my lips once reside, trailing up your arm and finding a home upon the nap of your neck. “Jake” you whisper again and although everything in me denies your yearning, my heart cannot bear nor will it allow me to defy what I feel to be true. You love me. 

Softly I press forward causing you to fall upon your back, your eyes still mask behind your lids while your limbs fall limp beside you. Softly I whisper, “May I?” for I was a gentlemen above all else and would not dare take advantage like the so called fiancé claims he has never done.

“Please” you rely and with your affirm I am sure you are aware it is me not he and this is truly what you want.

My tongue teases at your lobe as my hand crawls upon your stomach and finds rest upon your heated mound, the soft moans of your desperation to feel more of me echoing in the room but so faint only my keen heighten senses can hear.

I appease your longing, my fingers skimming beneath your cotton shorts and remaining hovered over your heated pearl, lingering there until I get some sense you are of right mind and concede this is the true path your wish to follow. “Tell me this is real Bella, that you want me not only tonight but always…please” I plea, my voice crackling in desperation, in a   
deep seeded desire to know and feel your love is true.

My face leans up from your neck, my eyes moving frantically left to right waiting for a sign you understand this will bind us like nothing else and there is no turning back once set into motion.

If felt like an eternity, the silence filling the room and suffocating me with each passing moment your eyes remain sealed and my name continues to fall from your lips. I can’t do this, be a user and be just as quickly discarded as so. My intention tonight was to spend what little time we had left reflecting on our joyous past and hoping with each hour, you would come to your senses and chose light over darkness. I was not here just for me but for your light, the light that penetrated my heart right down to my soul and claimed it as your own.

Your eyes begin to flutter causing the air to clump into a ball within my chest, the soft glimmer of day break teasing the corners of my eyes, my heart beating at an uncontrollable pace, so much so I was sure it would burst any moment as time was not on our side for much longer. As if you feel my trepidation and wish for nothing other than to silence my fears, your hands come upon my cheeks, my eyes closing instantly at the heat of your embrace as my ears hone in and listen to the words that flow from your lips. 

“You have and always will be my friend Jacob Black. I never knew a friendship could turn into anything more but with you, with that radiant light that shines so brilliantly from your soul, I can feel your love, understand the desperation for reciprocation and now can say with all confidence you have my heart. You always have and you always will. It has taken me time to see it but now there is no turning back.”

My eyes slowly open within the delay of your words, the water welling in my eyes as the magnitude of their meaning massages my heart. I’ve longed for this moment and never thought it possible before today. It would be uncharacteristic of me not to question the truth behind the words but before I could intercede you continue, “There was never a moment you were not in my thoughts and from the moment you saved me, I knew my life was worth living but only if I had you in it. I love you Jake and tonight I will show you just how much.”

There were no words left to utter and no fears left to dispel. My Bells had returned to me and for once, I welcome the sunlight that threatens through the morning clouds. What was thought to be my last night with you was in a sense just that. We were leaving our friendship behind and welcoming the start of something new for us both. Love had finally paved the way, proved to us both that it truly overpowered all else. Unconditional love was the path and happiness was our future for this night, forever and always.


End file.
